The term creeping speed means a slow speed of a machine, wherein the functioning of the machine can be observed in slow motion and incorrect sequences can be determined. Also, the creeping speed is used to permit manually stopping the machine as it runs through a critical phase of operation. It is known in smaller machines to simulate the sequence of operations through a manual drive in the creeping speed. In the case of larger or heavier machines, for example weaving machines in which the heddle frames must be lifted, such a manual drive is no longer possible. Instead, the machine is equipped with a special motor for effecting the creeping speed. In weaving machines, a motor-driven creeping speed with forward and backward movement is desired. Thus, the machine can be observed during slow speed operation by a single person over the entire machine width, which is not possible in the case of a manual drive.
It was previously known to equip such a weaving machine with a separate creeping-speed transmission, which usually consists of a small auxiliary motor and a reduction gearing. Operation of the auxiliary motor, for safety reasons, occurs only when the main motor for the weaving machine is switched off. During the weaving process, it is not possible for the transmission and the motor to rotate along freely.
Such a creeping speed transmission could also be used basically for the pick finding in weaving machines. However, it is disadvantageous to have to also drive the entire weaving machine during such a pick finding. Also, not all weaving machines can be driven backwardly. In addition, driving the entire weaving machine in this manner can have disadvantageous effects on threads and fabrics.
A purpose of the invention is therefore to provide a motor-driven mechanism for a weaving machine which makes it possible to permit the weaving machine having a connected shed-forming machine to run without any large extra expenditure at a slow or creeping speed for the purpose of observation and for taking any necessary corrective measures.